


Exotic Differences

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Canon (Close to), F/F, First Meeting, Lesbians, Octo Expansion, Octo Expansion Spoilers, differences, idk any more tags??, if you can't understand what she's saying that's the point!, marina speaks in a weird font to symbolize her different language btw!, octolings - Freeform, rating may change later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: A strange country bumpkin shows up one day while Pearl is on a walk. Her voice is strange, her hair is weird, and she has a soft look to her. Pearl doesn't understand what she says but one day, she decides to come back to see this stranger again. Maybe she's just a curious squid... or a lost country girl.





	1. Chapter 1

Inkopolis. One of the biggest places for inklings and their other aquatic friends to live happily. The place where the Squid Sisters performed. The place where the Squid Sisters held their splatfests. In Inkopolis Plaza. But Pearl lived a little away from there.

Pearl lived near Inkopolis Square. At nineteen years old, she had finished college and moved into her own home. Somewhat near Mt. Nantai yet close to the Square, Pearl had an ideal life. Her abode was big, she had plenty of things to do, and she loved music. She had everything to do! Except sometimes, she was lonely.

Her parents called, of course, but she didn’t have too many friends. She liked going to concerts to sing but sometimes, thoughts overwhelmed her. That’s when she liked going to Mt. Nantai for a relaxing walk. To calm her mind.

As the small inkling adjusted a bag on her back, she continued to walk along the trail of Mt. Nantai. She made sure she had everything with her before she left; after all, today was sunny and perfect for a picnic. Even if it was a little too mellow and calm for her taste, she was feeling a little overwhelmed.

Pearl decided to sit underneath a tree but she quickly decided climbing up it would be perfect instead. Chaotic and fun! Thus, she climbed the tree and sat on the branch. Hah! Perfect. As the inkling took the bag off her back, she decided to ponder what to snack on. Her tuna sandwich? Hmm. Yeah. That would suffice. Thus, she decided to start eating what she had took out of the bag.

However, the inkling heard something. As she listened for a bit longer, she raised a brow and glanced around for a bit. What was that? Something rustling around?

The short inkling furrowed her brow and she pursed her lips. Whatever was around couldn’t hurt her. She was in a tree… and if it did try to hurt her, she’d splat them. Thus, she went back to eating.

Shivering a bit after she finished eating, she grumbled a bit once again. Something was still around and it was watching her. Intently. She could feel it. As Pearl put the sandwich remains in a baggie, she tossed it back in her bag and wiped her face clean. 

“I swear to cod if you don’t come out and show your face, i’ll splat you!”

An odd gurgle responded from a bush before a face peered out. It was an oddly tall inkling… and jeez- her hair looked weird too. Thicker, even.

“ᏕᎧᏒᏒᎩ. ᏗᎷ I ᏖᏒᏋᏕᏕᎮᏗᏕᏕᎥᏁᎶ?”

“What? What’d you say?” Pearl asked.

Who was this? What was her name- wait- she could ask that, maybe… so therefore, she did.

“What’s your name? I’m Pearl.”

The odd inkling kept staring. She slowly blinked before raising a brow and tilting her head. The other tried to start signaling that she didn’t understand Pearl. Thus, she started to tap her ear and shook her head.

“You can’t hear? Wait- no- you can’t… you’re not deaf… uhh… you don’t have a name? Name! What. Is. Your. Name.” Pearl then pointed to herself. “Me. Pearl,” she pointed again.

Now that Pearl had said something more slowly, the odd inkling decided to speak.

“ᎷᏗᏒᎥᏁᏗ ᎥᎴᏗ.”

That was something Pearl understood. Marina Ida? 

“Marina?”

The odd inkling nodded and smiled happily. As Pearl stared for a bit, she looked rather… content. Thus, she rummaged around in her bag afterward and decided to hand over a container of golden eggs. A few, not too big, but good enough.

“Take these. The country is a little bit away from here, you bumpkin. So you can go back to your farm and do uh… farm things.”

Marina stared at the container. She reached out, taking the container and opening it up. As she looked inside, she sniffed at the food and decided to eat it rather curiously. Good. She nodded and smiled. The odd inkling then handed out a golden egg.

“ᏖᏂᏗᏁᏦ ᎩᎧᏬ. ᏂᏋᏒᏋ'Ꮥ ᏕᎧᎷᏋ ᎦᎧᏒ ᎩᎧᏬ. ᏇᏂᏗᏖ ᏗᏒᏋ ᏖᏂᏋᎩ ፈᏗᏝᏝᏋᎴ?”

Pearl took it despite not knowing what Marina said. She didn’t pick out a thing she had said, actually.

“I gotta go home. Buh-bye, Marina,” she piped up. With that, Pearl decided to leave.

Marina stared for a bit and she furrowed her brow. What was up with that? Why did that inkling leave so early? Seeming confused but not questioning it, she went back to eating the golden eggs she had been gifted. Maybe later, she could head out to find something for herself.


	2. Chapter 2

The odd inkling had made her way into the city at night. She had searched high and low, trying to find something. She had been relatively stealthy, ready to ink someone if they tried to attack her. But she was in luck since no one was bothering her. Thus, as she made her way around, she eventually found a bookstore. She figured there would be food inside so she steathily picked the lock. As she went inside, she found a book and reached out to pick it up. However, as soon as she lifted the book, the lights flicked on.

Tightly holding onto the book and running away, Marina left and headed back toward Mt. Nantai. She thought someone had been chasing her and thus, she refused to let go of what she grabbed. Whatever it was, it was interesting! Thus, when she got back to the mountains, she sat down with her book. Adjusting her octoleet goggles over her eyes a bit more, she looked down to the book. After all, the goggles assisted her with seeing in the dark.

What was this? Staring for a bit, she frowned. This wasn’t food… and she was hungry. Still hungry, rather. Instead of eating the book, she laid it aside and decided to rest in the bushes, hidden from sight. With the goggles on her head, all she had to do was wait for Pearl to come back and see her. Hopefully she’d be back soon… Marna was hungry and she couldn’t wait til she got food! After all, she had ate everything she had in her own bag… it had been gone a few weeks ago, rather. 

All she had been living off was the food of Mount Nantai which wasn’t really much… not even the fish swimming around the lake were enough for her. Mostly because if she touched water, she would seriously hurt herself. Thus, catching fish was usually out of the question since she didn’t want to be near water.

As her thoughts started to lull her to sleep, she eventually found herself curled up in the bush by herself.

. . .

Time went by. It felt like eons before Pearl had came back once again. But she wasn’t looking for Marina. She just decided to go for a hike today. After all, getting outside was nice and all. Thus, Pearl trekked along Mount Nantai once again. She started to look around and enjoy the scenery. 

However, she wasn’t alone for long. Hearing rustling in the bushes like last time, she turned around.

“You country bumpkin- are you still around here?! Are you stalking me! I will splat a squid if you’re trying to stalk me!”

Innocent eyes peered out of the bush at Pearl. Marina slowly blinked before she revealed herself and smiled. Once standing up, she decided to approach Pearl. That was until she tripped over the book she had stolen a while ago.

Pearl snorted before she started to laugh.

“Hah- and you’re a klutz, too. Oh- hey. What’s that?” she asked. Pearl veered around Marina and took the book she had fell over instead. She watched Marina rub at her knees, desperately looking at the book.

“How to speak inkling? Oh. So that’s why I can’t understand anything you say. I thought it was just a weird country accent,” Pearl laughed. As she looked to Marina, she pointed at the ground.

“Can I sit with you?”

Marina didn’t have a clue what was going on. She noticed Pearl point at the ground so she looked to where she was pointing. Cleaning away a bit of dirt, she pointed at the ground and looked back to Pearl.

“ᎴᎧ ᎩᎧᏬ ᏇᏗᏁᏖ ᏖᎧ ᏕᎥᏖ ᏂᏋᏒᏋ?”

Pearl didn’t understand. She sat next to Marina nonetheless and opened up the book.

“So I can teach you how to speak if you want me to I guess. I mean- I speak inkling. It’s kinda my tongue, yo.”

Marina leaned forward and she looked at the book. She reached out, flicking the page and afterward looking at Pearl.

“ᎥᏖ'Ꮥ Ꮧ ᏰᎧᎧᏦ. ፈᏗᏁ ᎩᎧᏬ ᏒᏋᏗᎴ ᎥᏖ ᏖᎧ ᎷᏋ? Ꭵ ᎴᎧᏁ'Ꮦ ᏬᏁᎴᏋᏒᏕᏖᏗᏁᎴ ᏗᏁᎩ ᎧᎦ ᎥᏖ.”

Pearl looked at Marina. She shook her head and pointed a finger at the book.

“Let me read it. I’ll let you bunk at my place for a bit, homie. You look like you need a place to stay,” Pearl hummed. With that, she started to read the book to Marina. She started to give pointers and eventually decided to start teaching on her own. As it neared dusk, Pearl eventually stood up and she held the book in her hands. She looked down to Marina, smiling a bit. Pleasantly, she held out her hand.

Marina had been listening the entire time, taking as much information as she could. After all, her memory was good.

“Where go?” Marina asked, staring at Pearl.

Pearl laughed and she smiled.

“You’re supposed to say ‘where are you going’? I’m going home. You can come with me. Come on. You can stay with me for a bit until you learn how to speak inkling. I don’t understand how you can’t though… you look like an inkling to me.”

“Ꭵ'Ꮇ from far away. Ꭵ'Ꮇ ᏠᏬᏕᏖ ᏋጀᎧᏖᎥፈ.”

“From far away.. that explains it. Well, come on. Let’s get back to my place and get some snacks on the go, yo!” Pearl yapped. With that, the short inkling waved her hand forward and she tried to gesture Marina to follow her.

Marina followed, looking at the other. She kept close by, silent for a little as she looked around. She eventually looked to Pearl as she warily took out her weapon. An octoshot that she preferred to carry around when she felt nervous. Thus, she held onto it firmly and continued to warily look around.

However, once reaching Pearl’s home, Marina put her weapon away. This place was bright.. and big! Glancing around at the abode once stepping inside, she watched Pearl take off her boots. Was she supposed to do that too? Marina leaned down, removing her boots as well. She simply decided to follow Pearl.

Pearl placed the book on the table before she looked back toward Marina.

“Alright. I’ll give you a tour of the place! Come on! After the tour, we’ll have something to eat and then we can go hit the hay,” she beckoned.

Marina looked confused. She followed nonetheless.

Pearl started to show Marina around. First starting with the living room. Then she went to the dining room and such, letting Marina take in the sights for herself. However, at the last stop, the music room, Pearl was about to say something but Marina took off.

Seeing a bunch of instruments made the other squeal with delight. Looking back at Pearl happily, she couldn’t help but proudly puff her chest out. Afterward, she decided to sit down near a DJ set.

“Oh. That thing. I don’t use it anymore. Give it a go.”

Whether she was allowed to or not, Marina did so. Adjusting the DJ set to a beat, she looked toward Pearl and held up a finger. Then, after a bit of adjusting, she started to sing along with what she had made. It was something she had came up with a while ago.

“Ꭵ ᏗᎷ ᏕᎧ ᏒᏋᏗᎴᎩ,  
ᏇᏋ’ᏝᏝ ᎶᎧ ᏖᎧᎶᏋᏖᏂᏋᏒ, ፈᎧᎷᏋ ᎧᏁ, ፈᎧᎷᏋ ᎧᏁ!  
ᏇᏗᏖፈᏂ ᏇᏂᏋᏁ Ꭵ ᏕᏋᏋ ᎩᎧᏬ,  
ᏇᏋ’ᏝᏝ ᏇᎥᏁ ᏖᎧᎶᏋᏖᏂᏋᏒ, ᎩᏋᏕ, ᎩᎧᏬ ᏗᏁᎴ ᎷᏋ!  
Ꭵ ᏗᎷ ᏕᎧ ᏒᏋᏗᎴᎩ,  
ᏇᏋ ᏗᏒᏋ ᏕᎧ ᏒᏋᏗᎴᎩ,  
ᏇᏋ’ᏝᏝ ᎶᎧ ᏖᎧᎶᏋᏖᏂᏋᏒ, ፈᎧᎷᏋ ᎧᏁ, ፈᎧᎷᏋ ᎧᏁ!”

It was all she had and she sung with the best of her ability. She noticed how Pearl was staring in shock before starting to clap.

“Amazing! Wow- holy carp! I didn’t think you could sing. Wow. You know what you’re doing… jeez. I didn’t understand a word you said but it was amazing!” 

Marina could easily sense the acceptance in Pearl’s tone. She couldn’t help but smile before playfully bowing.

“Dang, you’re good. Maybe if you want, you can play around with that thing for a bit longer and maybe see if you can get it to work better. I /was/ gonna sell it but you can have it when you move out. Unless you like, wanna live with me. I’m cool with that.”

Marina stared. She didn’t really understand much of what Pearl said but she nodded and gently turned off the DJ set. Walking away from it, she went back toward Pearl and smiled at her.

“Thank you,” Marina spoke softly.

“Oh. Yeah- no prob. You’re good. Now come on. We should get ready for lunch. Then we should head to bed. You can sleep in the big bedroom. With the round bed, yo. It’s a nice bed and it’s comfy. I got lots of plushies in there that you can snuggle with if you get scared!”

Picking up on the few words she had learned, Marina raised a brow.

“Plush-ish? Scared plush-ish?”

“If you get scared, you hug into them- snuggle down like this! Have you ever had a plushie before?”

“Plush-ish.”

“Plushie. Nevermind. Let’s go get food. I’m craving a cheeseburg. No pickles though, ya get it?”

Marina looked more than confused. Nonetheless, she decided to follow Pearl downstairs when the other started to leave. Where was she going? Were they getting something to eat? If so, she was more than excited! Thus, she continued to follow. 

. . .

First, Pearl decided to have a cheeseburger. She let Marina have one as well but Marina didn’t seem to be in favour of it. Therefore, Pearl decided to grab some nuggets and fries. Marina didn’t seem too pleased with the fries but the nuggets, in her opinion, were great.

The two had practically dined like queens- or Marina did at least. This was the most she had to eat in her entire life! Thus, after she finished eating, she was bound to lay her head down on the table with a huff. She was satisfied for once… and now she could sleep with ease. Her guard was down and she was rather relaxed.

“Hey. Marina. You good?”

“Good.”

“Oh. Nice,” Pearl smiled. As she went toward the other, she gently tapped her shoulder.

“I’ll show you to your room. Come on.”

Marina lifted her head and she looked toward Pearl. When Pearl waved her hand forward, Marina stood and she decided to follow. Where was Pearl going? Marina would figure out soon. Therefore, she continued to trail close behind Pearl. That was until they reached a room.

In the center of the room was a large circular bed. It was littered with plush squids and even one that resembled Pearl. Not to mention that it had soft blankets as well as pillows. 

“Ta-daa! Perfect, ain’t it? You can snooze here. The bathroom is riiiiight over there. See? Right there,” she pointed to the left.

Marina rushed toward the bed before she placed her bag down. She sat down rather happily, looking to Pearl afterward. She smiled and eventually laid down.

“So you’re gonna stay here?”

“Thank you.”

“I guess so. Goodnight, yo! Wake me up when you need to,” Pearl hummed, closing the door and leaving Marina on her own.

The strange inkling laid in the middle of the bed, taking one of the plush squids into her hold. She looked at it, softly squeezing it. It didn’t do anything but just stare at her with fabricated eyes. What was this thing, anyway? Hugging it, she couldn’t help but feel a sense of relief. A soothing feeling, rather.

Thus, as she cuddled against the blankets and the plush inklings, she closed her eyes. Marina couldn’t help but relax. This was far better than her old home. This bed was soft… and it was much better than sleeping on seaweed beds. That meant she found herself in a deep slumber within minutes to pass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter short but I got carried away!

The first few weeks staying with Pearl was a hassle. First, Marina had to learn her way around the abode. The layout was confusing and she didn’t understand it at all. She kept forgetting where to go half of the time. But after a while, she got things down. Just a little. She could remember where the bathroom was as well as the music room. Or, really, as Pearl liked to call it, ‘another storage room’.

Another hassle was that Pearl had an odd taste in food. Marina didn’t understand what and why these foods existed. She was accustomed to eating things such as squid and fish. Pearl had a bigger variety of foods but… Marina wasn’t complaining.

The final problem Marina had was going outside. Whenever Pearl left, she wasn’t allowed to stay alone. Why? She didn’t know. Pearl always dragged her along and tried to show her around Inkopolis; Marina hated the fact she couldn’t carry a weapon with her. 

However, there was one thing Marina liked. The odd felines. Pearl had said their names were Judd and Lil’ Judd. Marina took a liking to the two creatures, having fun feeding them fish whenever they roamed Inkopolis. She couldn’t help but look happy whenever they mewed for more.

As they roamed Inkopolis almost daily, Marina became more adjusted with it. This place seemed familiar but she didn’t speak of it. Mostly because her voice was still very.. poor. She still couldn’t speak inkling. Her native tongue was still strong.

That led to everyone staring. Every inkling within the area was always staring at her. She knew they were mumbling about her and it only stressed her out. At least Pearl only told everyone she had an exotic hairstyle… and that she came from away. After all, Pearl was the only to know that Marina was in fact, an octoling. 

During shopping, Pearl had picked out an entire wardrobe for Marina. First, she was going to have Marina wear overalls. But then Pearl remembered that she wasn’t actually a country bumpkin and instead, someone from away. So therefore, Pearl decided to pick out a nice bandana for Marina.

But when shopping for clothes, Marina had a mind of her own. She had drifted away from Pearl a whole lot, picking out things she preferred to wear. In the end, the two always left the store with a bunch of bags. 

Pearl eventually seemed to take a liking to Marina. She enjoyed listening to her sing songs within the music studio, playing around with the DJ set she had fixed. However she had done so, Pearl didn’t know. All she knew was that Marina was /really/ good with technology.

Time continued to stroll along. Marina was adjusting with her new life. Pearl had helped her settle in and eventually, Marina was more fluent with speaking inkling. Marina was now eighteen and Pearl was twenty one. Three years had slid by and Marina was able to completely speak inkling, become friends with Pearl, and settle in with her.

. . .

“Oh cod. Not this song again,” Pearl groaned, furrowing her brow. As the squid leaned forward, she turned off the radio.

“Really? Again?” Marina asked, sitting up a bit.

The two were outside lounging around, taking up the sun. Marina had her feet within the specialized water in Pearl’s pool. The water wouldn’t hurt either one of the two like this; Marina was glad Pearl had such a safe water system. Thus, the other continued to gently sway her feet about.

“It’s been seven times now. Seven fuckin’ times, dude! /Seven/!”

“Yes, Pearl. I can count,” Marina laughed and she looked back toward Pearl.

With an angry frown, Pearl plopped down beside Marina and she squinted a bit afterward. She looked at Marina.

Marina looked back to Pearl and she smiled.

“Maybe we can find a different music station,” Marina suggested. She leaned back to grab the radio, starting to twiddle around with it. 

Pearl leaned forward and she stared at the radio. She grumbled a bit, looking back up toward Marina.

However, before Pearl had a chance to stop Marina from browsing any further, a song caught Marina’s interest. Pearl was about to speak before she squealed happily, her eyes wide with delight.

“It’s this song!”

“Oh- ow. My ears-”

“What- you don’t like this song?”

“No- you just screamed. In my ears. Calamari Inkantation is great and all but I don’t think I can hear it anymore. You got me deaf in both ears,” Pearl grunted.

Marina couldn’t help but smile, holding the radio to her chest. As she looked at Pearl, she only looked even more excited.

“Sorry. I just really love this song.”

Pearl looked at Marina, shivering lightly. Something felt weird when she looked at Marina. Why did the other look so happy? And joyful? Whatever the reason was, it was contagious. Pearl smiled as well.

“It’s by-”

“Pearlie, let’s start a band!”

Pearl snorted and she laughed afterward. What was that? All out of the blues? As she stared for a bit, she smiled a bit and grinned.

“Wow. Start a band? Really?”

Marina nodded.

“This song… it’s so inspiring. It changes everything. We should really start a band!”

“Daaaang. We should go meet the creators of the song then. Lemme hit them up on my phone, yo,” Pearl smiled, seeming rather happy when Marina only looked more pleased. It felt nice to make her friend happy.

As the inkling held her phone close to her ear after dialling a number, she leaned back a bit. Then, she started to wait for someone to answer the call. 

“Hello?” Marie answered.

“Wazzupppp! It’s P! Marie? Callie? Which one is it?” Pearl questioned.

“It’s Marie. What’s going on, Pearl? Do you need something? Me and Callie are kinda busy right now,” Marie lied. Somewhat, a speciality. That was until Callie had started asking ‘who is it’ and ‘what do they want’ on repeat. 

“Naw. Reena over here just wants to meet you two. She loves your song and shizz. She’s havin’ a great time right now. Calamari Inkantation really reasons with her I think. Plus, she just asked to start a band out of the middle of nowhere,” the inkling laughed afterward, smiling lightly.

“Oh. A band? Sounds cool-”

Callie had snatched the phone from her cousin, holding it close by. Marie was trying to grab her phone back but Callie started to pace around, avoiding being caught by her cousin.

“Pearl? Is that you? Oh, hey! It is! Right! I heard Marie say your name. And I heard her say something about a band. Are you and that tall squid in a band?!”

“Naw. We wanna start one. Reena just blurted out ‘let’s start a band, bro’ and i’m like… wow. We should hang out for a bit!” Pearl happily chimed.

“Heck yeah! It’s a deal, squista! Meet us at the Arowana Mall in the lil’ cute cafe! I forgot what it’s called but it’s cute- and you should probably see us anyway-”

The phone had been snatched from Callie and now Marie had it once again.

“Jeez. Callie doesn’t know personal space. I guess we’ll meet you at the cafe. It’s Arowana Cafe to be specific. I guess Callie just really wants to meet your friend, huh?”

“Yeah. Spose’ so, Marie. Anyway, yo, I gotta go before Marina freaks out about sitting still for too long,” she snorted, rolling her eyes when Marina commented otherwise. Nonetheless, as she stood, she ended the phone call without a goodbye. How rude! But that’s just how she was.

Marina, on the other hand, had been listening the entire time. After the song had got over, she placed the radio aside.

“I wanted to start this band because i’m so sick of hearing all of the same songs on the radio. I guess we can make our own cool songs instead. Plus- maybe we can make many more squids happy with our music!” Marina chimed in. As she stood, she watched Pearl get ready to follow her lead.

“Dang. You right, girl. I got lots of ideas right now. Callie and Marie can def’ help us out with this junk. Plus, you’re really good with music. You haven’t heard me rap yet, have you?”

“You can rap?” Marina laughed, smiling lightly at the other. As she put her flip flops on, she eventually decided to follow Pearl who was starting to head away from her abode and instead, toward Arowana Mall.

“Yeah! I came up with some verses a while ago.. like way before we met kinda thing. I think I still got this! I’ll spit em’ out like fire! Watch this,” Pearl hummed.

As she cleared her throat, she started to rap to Marina. 

“Who need friends on this dark, cold night?

Not this rhymin' soldier—I'm a stark, bold knight!

On a higher level up here, can you feel me?

This Pearl's one of a kind, but my fam knows the real me!”

Marina couldn’t help but giggle, clapping happily and smiling at Pearl.

“You’re so good! You need a steady beat and you’d be perfect for vocals. I can do the instruments and you can do the vocals! We can get some rhythm on the go… a little bit of meter and then-”

“Meter? The heck is that?” Pearl chirped in, looking at Marina.

“Oh. Oh jeez. You /really/ got a long way to go before we start a band, don’t you?” Marina laughed.

The two continued on their way, ready to meet the faux sisters, chatting and humming along their way. Today was going to be a good day.


	4. Chapter 4

The meeting with the Squid Sisters had went fairly well. At first, Marie was suspicious of Marina. That was until Pearl cleared things up, saying that Marina was from away and that she wanted to start a new trend with hairstyles. The faux cousins paid no mind to it and instead, the meeting continued. 

The few following weeks, Pearl and Marina had started to learn more about music. First of all, Pearl decided to make a solo song. She learned more about beat and rhythm as well as melody. Pearl was slowly coming along while Marina was toying around with the old equipment the other had laying around.

Callie and Marie had helped the two with their band ideas. First, Callie was the one to start suggesting names. Squid and Co, Ika Friends, Princess Gangster, and during the end of the conversation, Callie blurted out something stupid; Squid Sisters part two. Marie couldn’t stop laughing after she heard that. After all, Pearl and Marina were the same colours. Pink and Green. That led Marie to suggest a name. Acid Hues. But Pearl didn’t like it so they only continued to converse even more, having fun together. Even Marina was having fun spending time with her idols. So much that they even had a picture taken together!

When Pearl and Marina eventually had to head home, they continued to talk. But when they got home, Marina suddenly had an idea when looking at Pearl’s sharp security system; an aesthetically pleasing fence.. sharp like a hook.

“Off the Hook,” Marina blurted.

“What?”

“Our name. Off the Hook. That’s us, Pearl. That can be us!”

“Off the Hook..” Pearl mused. Trying to think of something that would rhyme, she nodded.

“Off the Hook. I like it. We need a catchphrase, Reena. Something that rhymes. Any ideas?”

Marina was bound to think a bit more. What could they use as a catchphrase? Something that no one would forget!

“Off the Hook… book. Book and hook?”

Pearl laughed and she shook her head, “I’m not labeling myself as a bookworm. How about… don’t get cooked?”

“Don’t get cooked, Off the Hook… it doesn’t have a ring to it, Pearl. How about ‘Don’t get cooked, stay Off the Hook? Yeah- that sounds better!” Marina chimed in.

That was how they figured out their band name. But now they had to figure out song names… and they had to resonate with both kids and squids out in Inkopolis and from away. Thus, that’s what the were still writing lyrics for.

. . .

“Hey, Reena. Check this out. I got a real good song idea. Since that old song that sold like… a thousand physical and digital copies didn’t get aired on the radio, we should like… sing a more… safe song. A more appropriate song.”

“Oh- the one where you were swearing? Throwing all those profane words around? That was funny. I really liked that one,” Marina chuckled.

As she scribbled onto a piece of paper, she looked toward Pearl who was spinning around in her chair. Pearl, unable to sit still for a while, was still trying to think.

“You remember when we first met? That song? You sang something… it was like-”

“Oh! That one. Let me see if I can find it,” Marina chimed in. As she decided to get up only to come back and sit down with a computer, she beckoned Pearl forward. When Pearl sat beside her, she started to bring up a few files. That was until she brought up a mp3 file.

Ebb and Flow. That’s what it was called. Therefore, Marina let the song play through.

“There it is. Ebb and Flow. I re-recorded it and decided to sing it my own tongue instead.. I used that busted keyboard you had to make it sound better. The DJ set from when we first met wasn’t good to make it how I liked it..” Marina murmured, her tentacle gently waving along with her skittish emotions.

Pearl nodded and she grinned. As she continued to spin around, she looked up toward Marina.

“Let’s figure out something for this and then record it, yo!” Pearl chirped.

. . .

The two spent all day writing up songs, trying to adjust to Marina’s old song. Eventually, it was made. Ebb and Flow. The song made by Pearl and Marina. The song symbolizing the beginning of Off the Hook.

After finishing the song, Marina had to upload it to her computer and edit it. However, she wasn’t done. She sent it to the radio station to see if the song could be approved. Marina included a note within the email as well, stating that she wanted to get her band off of the ground. Maybe if this song got approved, she could set up a small concert!

The day strolled by and once again, the two were outside. Pearl was lounging back in a floating tube within the pool. She looked like she was asleep but it was unknown if she was since she had sunglasses on. Marina, however, was silently sitting by the edge of the pool, wading about.

Pearl hadn’t been asleep. She noticed how Marina looked so unsettled and she didn’t understand why. Therefore, she decided to ask.

“Yo, Reena. Why you lookin’ so blue?”

Marina looked at her tentacles before realizing that Pearl meant something else. Oh.

“I’m feeling okay. I’m just thinking,” Marina gently murmured.

Pearl, however, decided to slide out of the aquatic tube. She carefully swam toward Marina before getting out of the pool to sit by her. She reached down, playing with the water. After all, she hated sitting still for so long.

“Are you thinking about something that’s bothering you? There’s no point in lying. You can just tell me what you’re thinking. Get it off your chest. Let me hear what you got to say, Reena,” Pearl hummed.

However, Marina lowered her head and she sighed quietly.

“I’m thinking about my past. How I was once an octoling living in Octo Valley… and.. and how I escaped here. What if no one likes our music once they figure out i’m an octoling? How can I-”

“Shut. Your. Damn. Mouth!” Pearl cut off before she stood up. As she looked down to Marina, she angrily frowned. The other was worriedly looking at her so thus, Pearl spoke up.

“If no one likes our music, that’s their problem! Not our problem! Our music is the bomb and guess what? They shouldn’t have to like the singers. They should just like the music, yo! You’re a great octoling, a great friend, and you’re funny as fuck! Oh- and you’re smart too! You’re like… a tech genius!”

Marina couldn’t help but smile, her tentacle lightly curling along with her emotions. She looked away, sighing softly. She noticed Pearl hadn’t sat down but didn’t say anything. Instead, she decided to stand as well. Maybe it was time to go to bed.

“Thank you, Pearlie,” Marina cooed.

Pearl looked up to the other and she nodded.

“No prob. But you know what else you’d make? You’d make an amazing girlfriend.”


	5. The Final Fest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being asked out, Marina and Pearl continue living their lives as Off the Hook. They even get the chance to star on Inkopolis news! But with that comes the Splatfests...
> 
> And all Splatfests come to an end..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait! ): i lost inspiration to write for a while!

Marina was immediately taken aback. Her eyes widened and her face started to burn hot with embarrassment. It didn’t help with Pearl cutely staring at her with narrowed eyes. That playful disapproving look- the one Pearl always made. The cute little pout- Marina felt like she was about to explode.

“It’s been three years and I still haven’t figured out how to ask you. I.. I guess the octo is out of the bag now,” Marina nervously laughed. As she played around with her hair, she averted her gaze afterward.

“Wait- you mean you were gonna ask /me/?”

“Yes. I didn’t know how, though. I thought of so many ways. I thought I could’ve made up a song to ask you out. But I didn’t know how to. I was so nervous. I didn’t even think you’d say yes,” she softly cooed. As the octoling stepped toward Pearl, she reached forward and gently patted her head. Marina leaned forward, gently kissing Pearl’s forehead.

Pearl blushed, trying her best not to show emotion. She couldn’t help but tackle into Marina afterward, tightly hugging her. Her girlfriend. Her new girlfriend. An octoling… and the greatest one at that.

. . .

Ever since that day, Pearl and Marina had been together forever. The two continued their lives and most importantly, they continued their band. Off the Hook. Things were peaceful and content. Pearl was especially excited to know that their songs were bumping up in rank, eventually getting to the top ten. 

But with that came more good news. Being featured on Inkopolis News. Even better? Broadcasting the news. Pearl and Marina were now the two newest idols of Inkopolis. What did that mean?

They were raking in cash, starting up splatfests, and once again, entertaining everyone within Inkopolis.

But everything came to an end.

The splatfests. The final splatfest.

Chaos vs Order.

Marina had been quite worried during the live broadcast. She didn’t know what to do or say but she figured out something later. She eventually spoke up when Pearl did. Even if she was a little bit of a mess during the broadcast.

But now, the two lovers were backstage.

Pearl leaned back in her chair and she sighed. She looked a little worried but refused to show her emotions in front of Marina. Mostly because she knew how worried Marina was. But Pearl knew exactly what she was doing. She knew what she was going along with was right.

“Pearlie..”

“Yo. What’s up?”

“What if… what if team chaos wins?” Marina quietly asked as she sat up in her own seat.

“I dunno. I’m still thinking about it,” Pearl mused with a shrug. She didn’t want to let off the vibe that she was feeling bothered as well. Marina sensed it however and Pearl couldn’t help but bite her lip before she shrugged again.

“I think i’ll think about it along the way.”

“But… but- Pearlie. What if..”

Marina fell quiet as she stood. As she held onto her arm, she looked down toward her lover and frowned.

“What if this causes us to break up? Both as a band and a relationship? What if we lose each other because of this splatfest?” Marina asked with a shaky whimper. It was obvious she was upset due to how the tears were flowing down her cheeks and onto the floor. She was lucky she wasn’t live or anywhere public or else this would’ve been embarrassing!

Caught by surprise, Pearl got up and she reached out, trying to help console Marina.

“Yo! You idiot! We’re def’ gonna be together til time ends! We aren’t breaking up as a band or a duo! We’re sticking together forever! Off the Hook for life, yo!” Pearl bounced up toward her lover, reaching out and gently wiping away her tears. Despite not being the one to always show her affection, now was definitely the right time to do so. They were dating for two years after all… and now? This made perfect sense. Pearl tried to kiss Marina despite her height but managed to do so after a little bit of worming around. Then, she left the scene.

“I got a gift for you. Lemme go find it. I had it laying around here somewhere but I don’t know where I put it… I wanted to save it for later but now it’s totally perfect. It’ll prove to you that…” 

Aha. She found it. Rushing back toward Marina, Pearl knelt down and presented the small box. Then, she opened it up and grinned.

Inside of the box was a small custom made ring. Looking at it closer, Marina noticed how it was studded with emeralds and diamonds. On one side of the ring, there was the letter M. On that side, the diamonds were white. On the other side of the ring, there was the letter P. On that side, the emeralds were green. Marina assumed that it meant they would always be together forever and now? Before she could say something, Pearl broke into her thoughts.

“Yo. Reena. Will you marry me?”

“Of course I will!” Marina sobbed happily. As she fell to her knees, she reached out and hugged her newly found wife into a hug. Then, she nestled against the other, her eyes squeezing shut.

“Whatever this splatfest brings, I know that team order will fight for us. For you and me. We’ll win this splatfest... “ the octoling winced happily.

“Yeah? I hope you do win. I want to see you happy, yo,” Pearl murmured and cuddled against her wife. With that, the two basked in each other’s presence while time went by. How long would they be there? For as long as Marina wanted to be there. After all, Pearl did this for her. She did this for Marina.


End file.
